My Little Secret
by SAHCB
Summary: Maka is the perfect student, she just has one little secret and that is... SHE WORKS IN A COSPLAY CAFÉ! What happens when Soul Eater, the school's top delinquent, discovers her little secret...
1. Just a Glimpse of my Life

**A/N: New SoMa story! So I hope you like it! This idea is from 'Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Just a Glimpse of my Life**

* * *

><p>"We need you Maka!" Ox screamed to me.<p>

"Going, just let me finish this paperwork!" I told him.

"Maka, there's a ton of request for the school parade!" Kid told me.

"Will do after this paperwork and what Ox needs me for." I replied.

My name is Maka Albaran.

"Oh! Also, we have this other requests over here!" Kid continued.

"And finished!" I said, proudly.

"Know come over here. I need your help!" Ox screamed to me.

"On it!"

I'm the student council president.

"What do you need?" I asked Ox.

"Well, I just need that you check all the reports." Ox said.

"Ok." I said grabbing all the books. "Kid, what do you need?" I asked the black haired man.

"We have a lot of request for…" He stopped, oh please Kami-Sama tell me he isn't going to... "THERE'S ONLY 7 REPORTS!" He broke.

I grabbed the microphone. "Please Thompson sisters report to the student council office." With that I went to check the reports.

I also have straight A's in all the exams.

"He broke again?" Liz asked. I only pointed him; I really didn't have the time to talk. Patty was walking behind her.

"The-There was on-only se-seven re-repots." Kid said panicking on the floor.

"Kid, relax, there eight reports." She said in a comforting tone. "Right Maka?"

"Yeah." I said, without importance.

"So the symmetry didn't break?" He asked.

"No it didn't. "Patty said in her silly tone.

I just ignored the conversation after that…

After a while I finished checking everything. Everything was in order and symmetrical, thanks to our vice-president Kid.

I glanced at my clock and it was barely two o'clock.

I just sighed and relaxed for a minute, until I heard glass breaking.

"And just when I started to relax…" I said to myself, with that I got up and walk from where the sound was coming.

"What did you said?" A voice said, in a rude tone, which was more demanding than a question.

"I-I'm S-sor-ry." The other voice said.

"You better." I then turned around the corner and noticed who was fighting. Soul Eater attacking another student. I just sighed. Just when I was relaxing…

"Eater!" I screamed at him, gaining his attention. He was grabbing by the collar at the other student.

"What do you want?" He asked me in an annoyed tone.

"Leave…" I said not knowing the boy's name.

"E-Ed-Ward." He said.

"Leave Edward alone." I finished, not really carrying what his name was. He then let the boy go and he started to run. He had bruises everywhere. Bet he is going where Nyugus is.

"What did he do anyway?" I asked the irritated white haired boy.

"He bumped into me." He simply stated. "Now he knows with who he doesn't need to get involved."

I just sighed. Soul was just a lost case. Have I mentioned that he had his own gang? Well, also he's the most popular guy in the school. He also has a fan club, believe it or not.

"Just try not to attack everyone that you see cool guy." I told him with that I returned to the student council room.

"Whatever you say." He said, also really not caring what I said. He was just a lost case.

"What happened?" Kid asked with worry while I entered the student council room.

"Eater causing problems, like always." I said.

Just like any other day…

* * *

><p>"Well, looks like we finished." Kid said.<p>

I grabbed my backpack. "Bye! See you tomorrow." I said.

For a normal student, I would be going home or doing shopping, but I'm not normal.

I entered a café.

"Afternoon, Maka-Chan!" Kim said.

"Good afternoon." I told her.

I changed into my work attire. Usually, when you worked in a café you have to use some jeans and the shirt of your café, but this isn't really a normal café.

I looked myself in the mirror. I was wearing my usual work clothes. A black and white maid outfit. The dress reached until a lot upper of my knees. But, it wasn't that high that you could see my underwear. I also had white socks that reached where my maid outfit finished. I had simple black shoes. I had my hair in the normal pigtails, just with black rubber bands.

I worked in 'Kiyomi Café.'

"Guess I have to go to work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 'Kiyomi' means pure beauty in Japanese. So that's the cafe name.**

**This is just the start and there are still many secrets and characters to reveal!**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And with that I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Secrets are Meant to be Secret

**A/N: HEY! I'm so happy for all the REVIEWS I got! I'm really happy! So, like promised here it's the next chapter of 'My Little Secret' DISCLAIMER. I don't own anything. Just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Secrets are Meant to be Secret**

* * *

><p>"I think we finished for today." Kid said.<p>

"It looks like it." I replied. "Well," I said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that I left for another day of work.

I entered Kiyomi Café.

This café had four important colors, brown, that was the color of all the furniture, like chairs, tables and floor. Yellow and Green was the color of the rugs, dishes and cups. And white, was just to balance everything. It had its cute and French style.

I changed in my usual made outfit, like any other day. I exited the changing rooms and was grabbing the things to serve, when I saw Kim.

"Good afternoon." Kim said. She was another maid at the café. She was in my same high school, but she never ever mentions this secret that we work here. Like me, this secret will ruin her reputation.

Kim is another badass of high school. I think she's in the same gang as Soul. But, like me she needed the money and this place pays really well.

"Good afternoon." I told her, with that I started to work.

I walked to a table. "Good Afternoon Master!" I said, in the most cute and innocent voice. Have I told you that I have to talk like if I'm a maid? Well, that's the policy of the restaurant.

"She's so cute." I heard the customer said. He must be another pervert that comes here to see pretty girls.

"What do you want Master?" I asked in the same tone. Did I mention that I hate this tone?

"Well…" He said, blushing a lot, trying to look at the menu. "I'll like a cup of coffee and a cheesecake."

"I'll do like you order, Master." With that I left to the kitchen.

"I need a cup of coffee and a cheesecake." I told the chef. The chef was another girl from high school, her name was Jacqueline. She was Kim's best friend, but she isn't in the gang.

"I'm on it Maka." She told me and with that I left to another table and client.

"Good afternoon, Master." I said to another customer.

It was like any other day…

* * *

><p>"Bye Master! Please come back!" I told a client exciting the café. Then the bell rang and I was the only close one to the door, so by the looks of it, it's my turn to greet the customer.<p>

"Morning Master!" I said, not looking who it's, I then opened my eyes and met with crimson.

"Maka?" Soul said, I think I could see a trip of blood coming out his nose. He then cleaned his nose. "You work in a cosplay café?" He started to laugh. "This is such a juicy secret."

I was speechless, I couldn't even speak.

"You should try and give me a table, Maka." Soul said, waking me up of my shock.

"Ye-Yes Master." I said in the most close that I could to my maid voice.

I brought him to a table and he sat. I gave him a menu. "Um… What should I do with this…?" Soul said. "Should I gossip about this or tell the whole school." He said.

I gulped. He was probably going to tell all the school about this part time job. My reputation will be ruined. I'll be the laugh of the school. I'll lose all my pride, just because of him…

"Let's talk this later, outside." I told him.

"And what do I win with that?" He said, drinking the water that was in the table.

"You save your life from a Maka-Chop." I told him. He gulped. A Maka-Chop is your worst nightmare. Everyone knows that. It could be deadly depends on its force, but it could kill you.

"So, it looks like I'm going to have an explanation." Soul said. Then he looked at the menu. "I'll want a chocolate smoothie."

"As you wish, Master." I said, almost dying inside because I had to call him Master.

I left and went to the kitchen. I saw Kim, hiding behind the counter. "Kim." I said in the most serious voice I could. "We are so totally busted."

* * *

><p>The café closed and I changed back to normal clothes. I was with a black skirt and a green short-sleeved T-Shirt. I also had a black jacket on top of it and some black flats.<p>

"Cool outfit." He said. He was leaning against the wall.

"Whatever." I said, really I'm not in the mood for his compliments.

"So, mind telling me why are you working in a cosplay café?" He said. "I don't know much about you, but I know that your dad is vice-principal and they pay a lot for his work."

I just sighed. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't say anything about that I work here." I said, in a serious tone.

"I don't promise you anything." He told me. "Besides, if you don't want to tell me, I can go with Black Star and he'll make sure all the school knows about this."

"No! I'll tell you!" I said panicked. Black Star is Soul's best friend. He's also in Soul's gang. He usually talks about how godly he's and how he'll surpass gods. He's really annoying and the most loudmouth of all high school.

"So you should start explaining. I have time." He said.

"Well, I work here because I live alone and I won't accept papa's money." I told him, not wanting to get so into details.

"And why do you live alone and don't accept his money?" He asked.

"I'll never accept money from filthy people like Papa. And if I live alone it's not really your problem." I told him.

"Well." He said, walking towards his bike. "You finished explaining so I can go tell everyone."

"But, you just promised that you wouldn't say a work!" I told him mad.

"No I didn't I just told you I was willing to hear you."

I had to think fast, Soul was really the type of person that can tell everyone about this…

"What do you want?" He turned around, gazing at me. "What do you want so you can keep this secret and don't tell anyone?"

"Mm…" He said, interested. "So many things I can do with this opportunity." He walked towards me. "I can humiliate you in public." He said, taking a step closer. "Or I could black mail you." He took another step. "Or I can simply tell this to all the school." He took another step. He was now in front of my face.

"I guess…" He said, showing his shark like teeth. His eyes were like eyes of a predator. "I'll keep you secret, sweetie." He kissed my nose and turned around, walking to his bike.

I blushed really mad, because he kissed me. No boy has ever kissed me like that. And also, no boy has ever called me sweetie.

"And Maka…" He said on his bike. "You don't look so flat chested in that maid outfit." With that, his bike roared and he left in a blink of an eye.

"Pervert!" I screamed at him.

Well, at least my secret looks secured…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the next chapter! And Soul is totally blackmailing Maka!**

**This week I start exams, so I won't be updating fast, so you'll need to wait a little for the next chapter!**

**So, please review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**And with that, I'll see you until the next update!**


	3. Paranoia

**A/N: Well, here is the 3****rd**** chapter of 'My Little Secret.' DISCLAIMER I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Paranoia**

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed. The sun rays were on my eyes. I really loved so much the sun. I yawned as I got up.<p>

I went to the kitchen and made fried eggs. I also put in the microwave a piece of bread, to make toast. When I finished making the eggs, the toast was ready. I ate everything peacefully, with orange juice.

After that, I took a quick shower and started to dress in my uniform. My uniform was a white long sleeved shirt with blue neck. The shirt was long in the back and reached until my ankles. There was a pink ribbon that I had to use in my neck. I also had a blue matching skirt, with black leggings under it and white shoes.

I did my signature pigtails, but using our school symbol, a white skull. I looked myself in the mirror and grabbed my back pack. With that, I left to another school day.

I walked until the high school. Our high school doesn't really look like a high school; it looks more like a castle. In a way, it does. They are lots of towers. Also, it has tree giant skulls for decoration. There also some big candles on fire. It wasn't like those castles that you hear in your stories, but it was still a castle.

I entered the building and started walking inside.

Even if this high school had a really weird exterior, its insides were pretty clean and modern. It was big and confusing, but everything was spotless and all the electric things were the most modern you could get.

Oh, I forgot to mention, that I went to Shibusen High School.

I then entered the science class. I still could remember everything that happened yesterday. Soul discovered my secret. He said that he wasn't going to tell anyone, but because he's a man, he's like any other one. A back stabbing person, who just lies to you; always do things like they meant it, but they never do. They're all the same…

"Maka-Chan!" Tsubaki waved at me. I smiled brightly at her.

I walked over her and she was sitting next to Black Star. I also forgot to mention that he and Tsubaki were dating.

"Hi Tsubaki-Chan." I said to her, with a smile.

"AND DID YOU FORGET OF GOD?" Black Star screamed besides her.

"Hi there, Black Star." I said, totally annoyed. I didn't have the best day of my life yesterday, to have him screaming at me, or hearing how 'godly' he is.

"That is right! No one can forget and ignore his god! You probably were affected by my greatness, I mean; I'm too great for everyone. Maybe, my greatness blinded you or something! HAHAHAHA" Why do I have to suffer this!

I took the seat next to Tsubaki and just ignored Black Star, or more like tried to ignore him. He was just too loud to ignore!

After some minutes, Professor Stein did his grand entrance like every day. He rolled his chaired and felled and got up again and tried again with no success.

After his 'grand entrance' he started another dissection. Today he dissected an 'Ivory-billed Woodpecker.' Like always, I started to take notes about everything he did, even it was disgusting inhuman. But, seeing each day how he dissects an animal, you get used to it, in a way.

At least he isn't here today…

The door flung open and a white haired teenager was there.

"Care to tell me why you're late and interrupting my dissection, Soul?" Stein asked, more concerned in the dissection than the fact he was late.

"No reason." With that he went to sit.

Well, he may have come here today, but I'm totally going to ignore him!

I was in my own world, when I heard the chair besides me move. I turned around and saw SOUL there!

I then turned around and saw that the only available chair was that one! I have the best of the lucks in the world!

I continued to write down, whatever Professor Stein was doing. But, I felt like someone, or more like Soul, was watching me.

Don't tell me he told someone and know everyone knows about my work. Or is he going to take advantage. Or he's starting to think a plan about how he was going to ruin my life. He could also blackmail me. So many options!

"Ah!" I screamed, gaining the attention of everyone in class.

This was officially not my day.

"Ah, my pencil broke?" I said, breaking the pencil a little before. Everyone looked at me with weird faces, that I could care less. After a minute of looking at me, everyone returned to their maters.

"Are you ok, Maka-Chan? You look really stressed." Tsubaki said.

"I'm fine." I told her, but that was totally not true. Even if Tsubaki was my best friend, she didn't know about my job. I didn't tell her not because I don't trust her. I didn't tell her, because it was embarrassing!

Ok, Maka you need to relax. Probably nothing is wrong. Maybe it's you're your imagination. Just your imagination…

I relaxed after that. Probably I'm only overreacting, I bet S- "I heard she works there." I heard someone said.

Oh no! He did it already, my life is totally ruined! If he did it, he's totally dead!

"Yeah, she started working in a studio recently. She got an audition and she entered!" Another girl told the last one.

It's only my imagination. He said he was going to keep the secret so there's not-"I can't believe she's a maid!" Another girl said.

Oh shit! He did it! No way! I can't believe it! I just lowered my guard! He was a man after all; he's a back-stabbing, bas- "Yeah! I never thought that Sofia was also Carmela and worked as maid! I never thought she was the same person, such a good TV Show!"

I relaxed again, it's only my imagination. I'm Maka Albaran. I have nothing to worry about. Soul isn't going to do nothing.

I relaxed a little and continue to take notes. I was finally relaxing, when someone talked. "I can't believe she's a cosplayer!"

Maka, relax; it probably doesn't have anything to do with you. There probably talking about a model or someone and she's a cosplayer. No need to worry.

"I saw her! She looked totally hot in that skirt and outfit! I couldn't believe it was her!"

"Yeah! Her legs looked so long in that outfit!"

"And her hair was so cute!"

"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP?" I yelled. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy, and I think I was in the process of becoming.

There was silence until the bell sounded and with that I ruined out of the class in light speed.

I was in the hall and know running. There was no way that Soul was going to tell me secret, Right?

I guess today I have to isolate myself from the world so I can still have sanity.

* * *

><p>I had achieved to avoid Soul and world for one day. So, the only thing I have left to wait is just two classes with Marie, our counselor and English teacher; and council meeting.<p>

But, because god's love me so much, I have English class with Eater. I think I'm a real bad joke for them...

"Morning Class!" Marie Sensei said, entering the class, in her happy mode, like always "Today well do something super fun!" She said.

Everyone, including myself was groaning by this. Marie Sensei had NEVER and repeat NEVER had good ideas.

"Well, we'll start a project that will be done in pairs!" Marie Sensei continued.

So, by the looks of it, it wasn't that bad. Besides, what will be the worst thing that could happen?

"And I'll be making the pairs!"

Oh, that could be the worst thing that could happen. Yeah, that and that by a miracle I would be paired up with Soul...

"So the first pair will be Soul and Maka!"

Why do I feel that I was anticipating this...?

Marie sensei then continued to tell all the pairs, until she finished.

"So, know our English project will be for all the semester!"

I have the best of the lucks in the world.

"So, now I need that all the pairs to sit together."

So, everyone took their seats next to their pairs. And, Soul took the one next to me.

Marie Sensei started explaining the project, but I didn't even put the slightest but of attention. I started to think about ways to finish this thing fast and escape from here.

"Maka." A voice said besides me.

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. Maybe, he'll blackmail me because I say something to him? Or, if I don't talk to him, maybe he'll do something worse? Or if he doesn't like my hairstyle and decides to blackmail me?

"Are you worried, Maka?" Soul said, in the lowest of the tones he could. "Are you nervous about what I can do to you? Am I going to blackmail you? Use you? Tell the whole school?" He continued, reading me like a book.

"Relax, I won't say anything." He said smirking.

"And what do you win with that?" I said, not in a so aggressive tone.

"Well…" He started. "That's a secret." He then smirked.

"So, we should start working, except if you want to fail in English." He told me.

I guess Soul isn't such a bad person…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'm really sorry!**

**I would have updated faster if my computer's teacher. She took out the internet in the middle of the class! I ALMOST CRIED!**

**So, Maka is really a person who just doesn't thinks things, in detail. She can't relax easily that much, so I wrote her likes that! Besides, she would have believed in Soul, but because he's a man, she couldn't!**

**And I also want to thanks all the support you guys are giving me! It makes my day! The first chapter that got a lot of everything I was so happy! On Monday I was in such a good mode! LOL! So, just that you know ALL YOUR SUPPORT COUNTS!**

**I hope U like it! Next week is also busy! Still in exams, but tomorrow no exams, just 1hr 20min. of class! So, I got to go out of the computer because I just did something stupid that I got to accomplish!**

**So, until the next Update!**


	4. The Price of Silence

**A/N: This chapter came out fast! DISCLAIMER I don't own anything. And here is Chapter 4…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The Price of Silence**

* * *

><p>So, by the looks of my day, everything was coming out good. Soul won't say my secret. All the paperwork and plans are all going out perfectly. And I just have to go to work today.<p>

"Hi Maka-San." Agna** (1)** said. She was a gorgeous blond haired girl with blue eyes. She looks like a princess. She also works as a waitress, and usually she replaces either Kim, me or all the three of us together.

"Hi." I replied to her.

I went to change in my work clothes. I forgot to mention that we always enter from behind the café. I walked out of the changing room in a good mood. Today was simply a good day.

I was humming. "Maka-San you look in good mood." Agna told me, surprised because I almost never was in such a good mood.

"Yes! Life is coming out perfect!" I said dancing by the register.

"Maka, we need your help." Risa **(2)** said. She was a brown light and long haired woman. She has light blue eyes and a very well developed body. She's in college and also works with me.

"Yeah! We need your help Maka, the place is full today." Arisa** (3)** said. She also works in the café. She has brown short hair and brown eyes. And, like Risa a well-developed body. They both go to the same college.

"On it!" I said happily.

I got my tray and started to serve the customers.

"Afternoon Master!" I said to one customer, not really carrying about why he's here or his appearance.

"Looks like you're in a good mood." Someone said and I immediately recognized that voice.

"What are you doing here, Soul?" I told him, narrowing my eyes on him.

"Watch the tone." He said, scolding me. "And besides, I'm just bored."

"And why exactly you're here again?" I said, really trying to contain my anger. I had a horrible day, and it was finally becoming better. But, I guess again, I have no luck, at all.

"Well, Maka-Chan…" He said in a mocking voice. "I'm here for you to serve me." He said.

"And why would I do that?" I told him, forgetting the fact that he know about the part time job!

"Well, maybe if you would remember the fact that I know…" He said in a not carrying voice, he then pointed his finger at my clothes and did a more serious voice. "Your secret."

"W-What will you like m-master?" I said, now noticing that he'll be blackmailing me with this. So, I tried to make my voice nice and gentle, which I didn't accomplish.

"What did you said?" Soul said.

"What do you want master?" I said, now in a more nice voice.

"More like it. I'll like a frozen cappuccino." He said.

With that I went to the kitchen.

Oh god I'm screwed!

"Oh! Maka looks like a friend of yours is here." Risa said, winking at me.

"And he is a very hot one to." Arisa said winking like Risa.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them, honestly.

"You know what we're talking about, Maka." Arisa said.

"Well, it was about time you got interested in someone." Risa said.

"I almost thought that she was going to be alone forever." Arisa replied.

"I think you are getting the wrong idea. "I told them nervously. "Soul and I are NOT boyfriends. And I do NOT like him." I said.

"Whatever you say, honey." They both told me.

I got the cappuccino and I thought that I heard that Risa and Arisa said. "But, you can't fool us that easily."

"Here is your cappuccino." I told him. I put the coffee on his table and started to attend the next customer.

"Hi Master!" I told another a client.

I know that this will not finish soon…

* * *

><p>It had been three hours since I arrived to work…<p>

…And also three hours that he had been here.

It started to annoy me, that he was here, not doing much more than reading manga and drinking a coffee. And the fact that annoyed me more than anything was the fact that I had to serve him!

"Here is your chocolate cake, master." I told him.

He put a grin on his face and started to eat his cake.

He looked cute, eating that cake acting like he was a predator- WAIT! Soul Eater is totally not cute!

I think the stress is starting to affect me.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. There was Arisa and Risa, again.

"Wel-"Arisa was going to start to talk, but I stopped her.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk." I said in a tired and mad voice.

They both felled silence and continued like that until I exited the kitchen.

Why do I feel like the day still won't come to a near end…?

* * *

><p>It was now closing time and today it was my turn to close alone. And our favorite customer was still here!<p>

"We're closing." I told the red-eyed man.

"Ok." He finished whatever food he ordered and got his manga and went outside.

I changed to my uniform again. I cleaned and closed everything, making sure everything was perfectly fine. I turned off the lights and closed the door.

I got outside and find Soul leaning against the wall.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, annoyed by more than one thing.

"Waiting for you, let's go." He said walking towards his bike. He then sat down on it and waited for me to get on.

"Why do you think I will; One go with YOU; Two get on A motorcycle; Three get in YOUR motorcycle with YOU?" I asked him.

"Well, because I'm so cool." He said, giving a smirk. "Common, It's not cool to let a girl go to home alone so late at night." He said.

Well, at least that was a better excuse.

"And why are you concerned so much about my health?" I asked him.

"Well, because I felt like it. Now get on the bike or I'll leave you here." He said, trying to treat me.

I decided to take the opportunity, since it was late and dark. I got on the bike. It was the first time ever that I got on a bike. "Where do I hold on?" I asked him.

"Well, you could hold on me." With that, he started to ride his bike and started to drive like a thousand miles an hour. I grabbed on the only thing that I could hold on that was Soul.

I gave him the direction to my house and he brought me in what like I felt that was a pair of seconds, but in reality like ten minutes or so.

"Thanks for the ride." I said, dizzy getting of the bike.

"No problem." He then, started his motor again. "See you tomorrow, Maka." And with that he left.

What a strange guy is Soul Eater...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****A/N: (1) Well, Agna or Anya, is a character from 'Soul Eater Not!' That I personally LOVE! And for those who don't read 'Soul Eater Not!' She's looks almost identical to Soul in The Book of Eibon. And I don't really know either her name is Agna or Anya; some people say that it's Agna and traducing they write 'Anya', because in some languages 'Anya' is pronounced 'Agna.' So, I put Agna, because I personally like it more.**

**(2) And (3) Risa and Arisa are both characters of 'Soul Eater', who are those witches that worked at 'Chupa Cabras.'**

**So, like you saw, there are still more 'Maids'! And there is still one or two more to come! **

**And with this, the chapters will start to become bigger! Well, I think ^^!**

**I want to thanks all your support! I LOVE FEEDBACK! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! **

**And with not much more to say, I'll see you in the next update!**


End file.
